theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Link
Link is the the of the Legend of Zelda World. He is the everlasting hero of the setting, having appeared throughout the ages in a neverending line of incarnations. The various heroes who use the name of Link are courageous young boys or teenagers in green clothing who leave their homes to save the world from evil forces threatening it. Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. When joining the team, he is one of the main focus characters. Info Appearance Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blonde to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other characters sometimes he eats poop to gain heath.think of him as handsome. It is unlikely that Link's age exceeds nineteen years at any point in the series thus far. In many installments of the series, Link is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand, which identifies him either as a chosen hero or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Teenage incarnations of Link have rather well-built physiques while younger versions of him are at least moderate in size. It is shown that Link is, at the very least, of the same height as normal Hylians around his age (with the exception of Twilight Princess Link who appears to be shorter than most Hylians near his age). Personality A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda''series. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, ''Majora's Mask, Oracle games, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Twilight Princess and Tri Force Heroes, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link is not usually shown to speak, his personality is mainly determined by his actions or others' comments about him. Currently only one incarnation of Link was ever shown to speak and it was the Hero's Shade; the regretful Hero of Time. It is shown that Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. He would even go as to save others that were his enemies. These characteristics (along with his purity) allow him to wield the full Triforce without a problem. He is also loyal towards the ones close to him. This is frequently shown in each series, as he protects Zelda and others from any evil that threatens them without hesitation, despite their contempt towards him. Abilities In each of his adventures, Link grows to become proficient with the sword, his primary form of combat. He wields his sword in his left hand in most games (though there are exceptions). The Master Sword, a legendary blade that Link wields throughout several adventures, has become as synonymous with the series as Link himself. Link is also remarkably proficient with a wide variety of magical musical instruments, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. This also extends to his other items and weapons in the series. With both his skills and weapons, Link usually becomes strong enough to defeat any enemies that threaten him. He is also very sharp as he can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. In some of his adventures, Link is shown to have some degree of aptitude with hand-to-hand combat (such as sumo wrestling Gorons in Twilight Princess) as well as a degree of superhuman strength (lifting heavy looking creatures and objects such as Koloktos's cutlass in Skyward Sword); however, he is sometimes portrayed as completely defenseless without a sword or other weapon, as shown in Wind Waker when he loses his sword in the Forsaken Fortress, he must rely on stealth and enemies' weapons to make it through, and if he is spotted, he surrenders without putting up a fight. This can be explained by the fact that the Link in Wind Waker (as well as some other incarnations of him) was a small child, whereas the ones in The Adventure of Link, Ocarina Of Time (in the latter half of the story), Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword are already in their teenage years, thus more powerful and skilled than their preteen counterparts. A clear example to this comparison would be how Link was unable to defeat Bubble enemies in The Legend of Zelda, yet could do so in The Adventure of Link. Some incarnations of Link can also use magic, as the one in The Adventure of Link, A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, and The Wind Waker have shown. Story As written in Hyrule Historia, the Link in The Legend of Zelda and The Adventure of Link is chronologically the third Link in the Fallen Hero Timeline. Link is a hero that was asked by Impa, the royal nursemaid, to save Princess Zeldafrom the evil Prince of Darkness, Gannon, who is seeking out the shards of the Triforce of Wisdom. Link finds the pieces before Gannon does, and in the end, destroys the villain with a Silver Arrow, saving Zelda. Link's character and background are given little explanation in the game, although the prologue describes him as "burning with a sense of justice." Link became fifteen years old, approaching his sixteenth birthday. Although Ganon has been defeated, his army of monsters remains active throughout Hyrule. They plan to revive Ganon by spilling the blood of his vanquisher, Link, onto his ashes. Impa finds a Triforce mark on Link's hand as he approaches his sixteenth birthday, and explains that he is the hero chosen to awaken an ancient Princess Zelda from her curse by seeking out the Triforce of Courage. Link then goes on a quest where he places a crystal in each of Hyrule's six palaces as well as fought off Ganon's monsters. He then gains access to the Great Palace where a mysterious old man appears in front of him. Presumably, to serve as a final test for Link, the old man proceeds to summon Dark Link and makes Link fight it. After defeating his dark counterpart, Link was approached by the old man and gifted with the Triforce of Courage. Going back to the palace where Zelda is placed in, Link then uses the full Triforce to lift the curse. Now free from the curse, Zelda thanks Link as well as calls him "a real hero" for saving Hyrule. The curtains then slowly fall with Zelda seemingly embracing Link. As written in Hyrule Historia, the Link in A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, Oracle of Seasons, and Oracle of Ages is chronologically the first Link in the Fallen Hero Timeline. Link lives with his uncle in a house near Hyrule Castle. One night, Link receives a telepathic message from Princess Zelda in his sleep; the princess claiming to be locked in the dungeons of the castle. Link awakens to find his uncle preparing to come to Zelda's aid, and is told to remain in his bed. After his uncle's departure, however, Link ignores his command and follows after him to Hyrule Castle. Following further advice from Princess Zelda, Link finds a hidden entrance leading inside the castle; inside a passageway, he finds his uncle, who has been mortally injured in battle. In his final moments, Link's uncle asks Link to save Zelda from her prison, giving him a sword and shield, as well as teaching him the Spin Attack, before he passes. Link navigates the castle and rescues Zelda from her cell, and the two make their escape through a secret passage connecting the castle sewers to the Sanctuary. The Loyal Sage residing in the Sanctuary tells Link of Agahnim, an evil wizard who has usurped the throne and plans to break a seal made hundreds of years ago by Seven Wise Men. The seal was placed to imprison Ganon, King of Thieves, in the Dark World, which was once the Sacred Realm before Ganon invaded, obtained the legendary Triforce, and used its power to turn the realm into a land of darkness. Agahnim intends to break the seal by sending the Seven Maidens, the descendants of the Seven Wise Men who made the seal, into the Dark World, allowing Ganon to break free and complete his plan to rule both worlds. The only thing that can defeat Agahnim is the Master Sword, a sword forged to combat evil. To prove he is worthy of wielding it, Link needs the three Pendants of Virtue. With the aid of Sahasrahla, elder of Kakariko Village, Link is able to retrieve all three pendants, and takes them to the resting place of the Master Sword and is able to draw it from its pedestal. Upon obtaining the blade, Sahasrahla contacts him and tells him to go to Hyrule Castle and use the sword's power to break the barrier placed around the castle tower that serves as Agahnim's stronghold. On the way to the castle, Link is contacted by Zelda again, who tells him that Hyrule Guards have attacked the Sanctuary. Link arrives at the Sanctuary moments after the soldiers have vacated, where he learns from the dying sage that Zelda has been taken to the Hyrule Castle Tower. Link goes to rescue her, but he arrives too late to stop Agahnim from sending Zelda to the Dark World. After Agahnim is defeated in the ensuing battle, he sends Link to the Dark World as well. To stop Ganon and save Hyrule, Link must rescue the Seven Maidens from dungeons scattered across the Dark World. Once the Seven Maidens are freed, they use their power to break the barrier around Ganon's Tower, where Link faces Agahnim again. After the hero defeats Agahnim for a second time, Ganon rises up from Agahnim's body, turns into a bat, and flies away. Link chases him, finally confronting him inside the Pyramid in the Dark World. After a battle resulting in Ganon's demise, Link touches the Triforce and wishes for Hyrule to be restored to its former state. With peace restored to the land and his uncle restored to life, Link returns the Master Sword to its resting place in the Lost Woods. This Link seems to have become intimate with Zelda later on as hinted in the Oracle games and A Link Between Worlds. Link is traveling aboard a ship, across the ocean toward destinations unknown, when a fierce storm sets in, leaving him shipwrecked. The hero awakens in the house of his rescuer, a young girl named Marin, whom he initially mistakes for Princess Zelda. Marin explains to Link that he has been marooned on Koholint Island. Link is given his shield by Marin's father, Tarin, and proceeds to retrieve his sword from the beach where he washed ashore. An owl then appears, telling Link about the dangers of the isle and instructing him to search for the eight Instruments of the Sirens, which will allow Link to wake the enigmatic Wind Fish and leave the island. The instruments are contained in the island's eight dungeons and are guarded by Nightmares, evil beings who seek to prevent the awakening of the Wind Fish. On his quest to retrieve the instruments, Link explores the entire island, through forest, desert, and mountains, receiving aid from the Owl along the way. Furthermore, Marin joins Link in his quest for a time, and they develop an implied romantic relationship. In an eastern shrine, Link uncovers a mural on which is written the truth of Koholint Island: the island and all its inhabitants are but a dream of the Wind Fish, and should it be awakened, they will cease to exist. To continue the Wind Fish's slumber and thus establish control over Koholint Island indefinitely, the Nightmares begin attempting to dissuade Link from awakening the deity by telling him that since he, too, is in the dream, he will also be erased from existence if the Wind Fish wakes. After collecting all eight Instruments of the Sirens, Link stands before the Wind Fish's Egg on Mt. Tamaranch, and plays the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", which he had learned from Marin, on his Ocarina. Inside the egg, Link does battle with the many forms of DethI, the leader of the Nightmares. Upon defeating his foe, Link is thanked by the Owl and greeted by the Wind Fish, who bids him plays the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" once more. Doing so ends the dream of Koholint, causing the island and all its inhabitants to disappear. It was revealed, however, that Link was not erased from existence, contrary to the Nightmares' statements. Link awakens clinging to a piece of his wrecked ship in the middle of the ocean and smiles as he sees the Wind Fish fly overhead. It is unknown what happened to Link afterwards as he no longer had a ship to sail. It was hinted, though, in A Link Between Worlds that he eventually returned to Hyrule. As written in Hyrule Historia, the Link in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask ''is chronologically the fourth Link in the Unified Timeline and the first Link in the Child Timeline. Link is born during the Hyrulean Civil War, and is left in Kokiri Forest by his dying mother in an attempt to spare him from the widespread violence. From then on, Link is fostered by the Great Deku Tree, who raises the Hylianchild as a Kokiri so that he will fit in with his peers. However, as Link does not possess a fairy like other Kokiri, he is always something of an outsider, especially in the eyes of Mido, the self-appointed "Boss of the Kokiri". When Link is a child, the Gerudo King Ganondorf places a curse on the Great Deku Tree in retaliation for the guardian's refusal to hand over the Spiritual Stone of Forest. The Great Deku Tree sends the fairy known as Navi to Link, who serves as the boy's Fairy companion for the duration of the game. With Navi's guidance, Link acquires a sword and shield and defeats Queen Gohma, a parasitic monster placed inside the Great Deku Tree by Ganondorf. His health sapped by Ganondorf's curse, the Great Deku Tree bestows the Spiritual Stone upon Link before his death, bequeathing the boy to travel to Hyrule Castle and speak with Princess Zelda. Upon exiting the forest, Link's childhood friend Saria gives him the Fairy Ocarina, with which he can play the various songs he learns on his journeys. Upon reaching Princess Zelda inside Hyrule Castle, the princess tells Link about Ganondorf's malicious plans to take over Hyrule, and tasks Link with finding the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water. Link retrieves the two remaining Spiritual Stones, aiding the Goron and Zora peoples who guard them in the process, and sets off for Hyrule Castle Town to place them in the Temple of Time. Just outside the town, he encounters Zelda and Impa as they flee from Ganondorf, who has seized Hyrule Castle. Zelda manages to toss Link the Ocarina of Time as she flees, which he uses in conjunction with the three Spiritual Stones and "Song of Time" to open the Door of Time, revealing the Master Sword, which he pulls from the Pedestal of Time. Upon doing so, however, Link is sealed inside the Sacred Realm for seven years, as in his current form he is not judged capable of saving Hyrule as the Hero of Time. Link awakens to find he is an adult, having aged seven years in the safety of the Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm, while Ganondorf has touched the Triforce and extended his reign over all of Hyrule. Rauru, the Sage of Light, informs Link of the conquest of Hyrule, and instructs him to find the other five sages. Link traverses five temples in order to rescue the sages and awaken the power within them. They are Saria, the Sage of Forest; Darunia, the Sage of Fire; Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water; Impa, the Sage of Shadow; and Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. With these five sages awakened, Princess Zelda reveals herself to Link as the seventh sage, only to be captured by Ganondorf. Aided by the power of the remaining sages, Link is able to enter Ganon's Castle and navigate its depths. He defeats both the King of Evil's Gerudo form and his monstrous Ganon transformation, freeing Hyrule and Princess Zelda. The princess then sends Link to the Child Timeline to regain his lost seven years. Having been returned to his childhood by Princess Zelda at the end of ''Ocarina of Time, Link goes on a search for a "beloved and invaluable friend", implied to be the fairy Navi. While traveling deep inside the Lost Woods, Link is ambushed by the Skull Kid and his two friends, the fairy siblings Tatl and Tael. The Skull Kid makes off with Link's Ocarina of Time, and in the subsequent chase, Link is transported into the parallel world of Termina, where the Skull Kid uses his magic to turn Link into a Deku Scrub. During this process, Tatl becomes separated from the Skull Kid and Tael, and joins Link in order to find them, becoming his fairy companion for the remainder of the game. In the caves beneath Termina, Link meets the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman, who agrees to return Link to his normal shape if Link returns Majora's Mask to him, an artifact of ancient power that was stolen by the Skull Kid. As Link embarks on this quest, he learns little by little of the looming catastrophe threatening the land: the Moon in the sky has assumed a horrible, evil face and has abandoned its orbit, and will collide with Termina in exactly three days. Link's quest to restore himself quickly becomes a quest to save the land, during which he not only returns to his original form, but acquires masks enabling him to freely transform between his Hylian, Deku, Goron, and Zora forms. Eventually, Link succeeds in freeing the Four Giants, enigmatic deities who can halt the Moon's descent, and confronts the Skull Kid. At this point, Majora, the evil entity residing inside Majora's Mask, abandons its now useless host and retreats into the Moon. Link chases after it into the strange core of the Moon, and after a long and heated battle against the three incarnations of Majora, the entity is finally defeated and the menacing Moon disappears. Upon returning the now lifeless mask to the Happy Mask Salesman, Link leaves his new friends and continues his journey, while the people of Termina once more celebrate the dawn of a new day. During the celebration, a Zora identical to Link's Zora form is seen performing with The Indigo-Go's, implying that Link may have returned to the carnival temporarily, though this is never clarified. It was hinted in Twilight Princess and confirmed in Hyrule Historia that this Link later became the Hero's Shade since he lived in regret for not being remembered as a hero despite his actions, as well as not passing down his skills to the next generation. This would continue on until the events of Twilight Princess. Link is already a hero at the beginning of these games, as he is the same Link from A Link to the Past according to Hyrule Historia. The two Oracle games begin very similarly, with Link traveling to the shrine of the Triforce. Inside, the sacred relic transports him to a world in desperate need of a hero: Labrynna in Oracle of Ages, and Holodrum in Oracle of Seasons. Link meets and befriends Nayru the singer in the former, and Din the dancer in the latter. In Labrynna, Link must use his ability to travel back and forth in time via the Harp of Ages to save the land from the clutches of the Sorceress of Shadow, Veran. In Holodrum, he must use the season-changing powers of the Rod of Seasons to end the ambitions of the General of Darkness, Onox. After completing one game, starting a linked game using a password from the first, and completing it, a secret final quest can be accessed in which it is revealed that Koume and Kotake were behind the exploits of both Veran and Onox, planning to use their actions as a catalyst to revive Ganon. After defeating both the witches and the resurrected Ganonhimself, Link sets sail to an unknown destination. Link travels with Princess Zelda to check on the Four Sword, an ancient blade said to seal Vaati, a powerful wind mage. As the two enter the Four Sword Sanctuary, Vaati breaks his seal, absconding with Zelda in order to make her his bride. As Link comes to, he is instructed by three Fairies to draw the Four Sword, which splits the hero into four copies of himself: One green, one red, one blue, and one purple. Together, the four Links journey across Hyrule to meet three Great Fairies, each of whom gives the Links a key necessary to enter Vaati's Palace. Inside, the four Links defeat Vaati after a fierce battle, sealing him inside the Four Sword once more. With Hyrule saved, the four heroes return the Four Sword to its pedestal, thus merging back into one being. In "Skyward Sword", Link is seventeen and a half years old, and as written in Hyrule Historia, he is chronologically the first Link. However, this conflicts with a statement made by Zelda near the beginning of the game where she refers to the goddess Hylia entrusting her Sailcloth to a chosen hero. Many players assume this refers to the Link of Skyward Sword when he time travels towards the end of the game however this is not possible as the legend was handed down throughout Skyloft which was sent into the sky before the era Link travels back to. The Skyward Sword manga later elaborates on the existence of this earlier incarnation of Link and depicts him as the first wielder of the Master Sword who used it's ability to raise Skyloft into the Heaven's shortly before dying. It should be noted though, that the manga is not considered canon and the previous hero's origin may have been entirely different. Link is the hero chosen by the goddess Hylia to complete a task that will decide the very future of the world. A resident of Skyloft, he attends the Knight Academy, a boarding school for those wanting to become Knights of Skyloft. Like all denizens of The Sky, he owns his own Loftwing; in particular, he owns a rare Crimson Loftwing. At the beginning of the game, Link wears clothes similar to those worn by other residents of Skyloft. This incarnation of Link is the earliest known appearance of the character in the timeline, and due to the gameplay, which is designed for right-handed use, this Link seems to be right-handed as well. It is possible though, that the game was mirror imaged and thus this Link is also left-handed as well. A peculiarity with this Link is his confirmed use of honorifics in the Japanese version, using words like "boku" and "anata" when he talks. Link is childhood friends with Zelda, daughter of the academy Headmaster, Gaepora. A person jealous of Link's closeness to Zelda is Groose, who attempts to sabotage Link's chances of entering and completing the Wing Ceremony at the beginning of the game by kidnapping his Loftwing. Despite a few setbacks, Link eventually recovers his Loftwing and obtains the Bird Statuette, earning him a moment alone with Zelda. After he receives her Sailcloth, the two embark on a flight together; however, they are attacked by a black tornado, and Zelda is taken away to a land below the clouds. Link is thrown from his Loftwing, and a mysterious blue figure appears in his dreams. When he awakens, he finds Gaepora standing before him, wanting to know what happened to Zelda. After Gaepora leaves, Link hears a voice outside his door. Seeing the mysterious figure in the hallway, Link follows her to the Statue of the Goddess, where she opens the door to a chamber found inside the statue. Here, he finds the Goddess Sword, and the figure reveals herself to be Fi, the spirit inhabiting the sword. Using the sword to open a path through the Cloud Barrier, Link accompanied with Fi begins their search for Zelda on The Surface. Several times throughout his quest, Link is confronted by Ghirahim, the self-proclaimed Demon Lord, who was also the very being that conjured the black tornado. The self-proclaimed Demon is revealed to have also been after Zelda to use as a sacrifice. By using Zelda as a sacrifice as Ghirahim revealed, he would be able to revive his master. Link soon finds out that Zelda is on a journey of her own to purify her spirit, protected by the Sheikah Impa. Eventually, Zelda and Impa seek refuge within a Gate of Time to elude Ghirahim's grasp. An Old Womanreveals to Link that a second Gate of Time exists; but to activate it, he must infuse the Goddess Sword with three Sacred Flames. For each Sacred Flame that Link gathers, the sword transforms, until it becomes the Master Sword. With the Master Sword in hand, Link activates the Gate of Time and meets up with Zelda in the past. She explains to him that she is a physical reincarnation of the goddess Hylia; who did so in order to combat Demise, the ancient Demon King, the very same being whose beast-like form Link sealed away earlier with the help of a reformed Groose. Told by Zelda the only way they can defeat Demise is to collect the Triforce and wish for his destruction, Link saw Zelda seal herself away to keep the Demon King from freeing himself. Saddened to see her in such a state, Link tried to stop her in vain. He then journeyed further and obtained the Triforce, preventing Demise from re-emerging. The seal placed upon Zelda was then broken in the present, and Link happily reunites with her. Just when they regrouped with their friends however, Zelda is taken away by Ghirahim into the past, for there his master Demise still exists. Not willing to let the fiend have his way, Link and Groose chase after him. Although Link managed to defeat Ghirahim again, Demise was still freed from his imprisonment. Learning that Zelda can still be revived by defeating Demise, Link challenges him to a duel. An amused Demise accepts and goes to a different realm to use as the location for their duel. Following after him, Link fights and defeats Demise in a incredible battle, with the shocked Demon King admitting to Link as superior to him. Though Demise is ultimately defeated by Link, the Demon King states that his hatred and the curse of the Demon Tribe will return to haunt their descendants before ceasing to exist. The remains of Demise were then sealed in inside the Master Sword by Link, per Fi's instructions. They then went back to their own world, where they saw that Zelda has been revived. After stating their goodbyes to Impa, who assured them that they will eventually reunite, Zelda, Link and Groose return to their own time. There they meet the Old Woman, who revealed herself to have been Impa all along before passing on. This was followed with Link being asked by Fi to place the Master Sword back into its pedestal, which would also mean parting with Fi herself. Encouraged to do so by a saddened Zelda, Link places the holy sword back into its resting place. He then hears Fi's voice, where she reveals the positive emotions she felt while on their journey. She then peacefully says goodbye to Link. With the day saved, Groose returns to the sky, whereas Zelda decides to remain on the surface. She then asked what Link intended to do. Link then sweetly smiles at Zelda as the scene showed Link and Zelda's Loftwings flying back into the sky, implying that he chose to stay with her. Link is a Blacksmith's apprentice who experiences frequent nightmares of Princess Zelda being snatched away by a pig-shaped creature, which often cause him to be late for work. After a brief encounter with Yuga, Link warns Zelda of the new threat, and she gives him the Pendant of Courage and tasks Link with protecting Hyrule. In his next encounter with Yuga, Link gains the ability to enter and leave walls as a painting, which becomes a vital ability in his quest. After finding the other two Pendants of Virtue and drawing the Master Sword from its pedestal, Link rushes to Hyrule Castle to defend Zelda, but finds himself too late, arriving as Yuga is turning Zelda into a portrait. After battling Yuga once again, Link chases after him through a glowing fissure in the wall and finds himself in what seems to be a darker Hyrule Castle, where he witnesses Yuga revive and merge with Ganon, granting him the Triforce of Power. However, before the combined villains can attack Link, he is saved by Princess Hilda, who explains to Link that he is in Lorule, a darker version of Hyrule. After she teleports Link out of the castle, he blacks out and wakes up in the Lorule Blacksmith's house. Link then goes on a quest to find the portraits of the sages throughout Lorule, and the sages grant the Triforce of Courage to him upon his success, allowing Link to confront Yuga. Upon reaching the top of Lorule Castle, Hilda reveals her intentions to save her realm by stealing Hyrule's Triforce and commands Yuga to take Link's piece of the Triforce. After Link defeats Yuga once, the villain turns Hilda into a painting and steals the Triforce of Wisdom from her, revealing that he intended to take the Triforce for himself all along. He then battles Link again, even more powerful now that he holds two Triforce pieces. Mid-battle, Zelda gives Link the Bow of Light, which he uses along with the Master Sword to ultimately defeat Yuga. Zelda and Hilda are restored, though Hilda does not relent until Ravio appears. He takes off his mask, revealing that he is Link's Lorule counterpart and that he once served Hilda. Hilda declares Ravio a traitor, but Ravio convinces her that she shouldn't destroy Hyrule to avert Lorule's fate, admitting that their land is doomed. Hilda agrees to send Link and Zelda back to Hyrule using the remaining power in Ravio's bracelet, and they end up in Hyrule's Sacred Realm, with the Triforce in front of them. They both wish for Lorule's Triforce to be restored, saving the parallel world. Link then returns the Master Sword to the Lost Woods. Link lives off the land in a survivalist fashion during his quest to save Hyrule in Breath of the Wild. Via use of the amiibo Rune with the Wolf Link amiibo, Link can summon Wolf Link as a partner, thus acting as a separate character in this game. Breath of the Wild begins with Link awakening from a deep slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection on the Great Plateau, having no recollection of his memories. He is then guided by a mysterious voice, which marks the start of his adventure. Link has several companions throughout the game, such as Zelda, who wears a blue shirt with Hylian embroideries like him, or Mipha, Daruk, Revali and Urbosa who wear blue scarves. Later on in the story, Link gains access to the four abilities given by each pilot, allowing him to create a large area of lightning around him, a large gust of upwind, and an impenetrable shield that completely covers him. Link is also gifted with Mipha's healing power which will resurrect him when he dies if it is fully charged. According to Zelda's Diary, Link is very gluttonous, and bears many burdens causing him to be silent. Major Battles * Link vs. Wanze * Link vs. Sora * Link vs. Polo * Link vs. Valtor and Sofia the Worst * Link vs. Absolom * Link vs. Hogback * Link vs. HIM * Link, Penn Zero, and Randy Cunningham vs. Gekko Moria * Link and Oona vs. Rippen and Larry * Link and Finn vs. Fuzzy Lumpkins * Link, Sora, and Cloud Strife vs. Big Yellow and Slappy the Dummy * Link, Sofia, Sora, Monkey D. Luffy, Vixen and Harley Quinn vs. Caster (Fate/Zero) * Link and Riku vs. Pete Story of Joining Sora's Team coming soon.... Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Elves Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Mermen Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Teenagers Category:Serious characters Category:Guardians Category:Saviors Category:Adventurers Category:Key Pirates Category:Magical Creatures Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Clowns Category:Fairies Category:One-Man Army Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Ladies Men Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students Category:Characters with Dark Forms Category:Sora's Elites Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Sin of Wrath